Mom, Is It Over?
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: After breaking up with Cleo, Duece calls his mother for support. Set during Boo York Boo York so spoilers. Cleo/Duece, Catty/Pharaoh. Holt/OC (sorta). I own nothing but my OC mentioned at the end.


**Mom, Is This Over?**

 **By Morgana Ravenheart**

 **A/N: Okay, Ghouls, this has been a bit of a time coming. I love the Monster High ghouls and the Ever After High girls. I'm combining them into a story I will eventually post on here.**

 **But, I've been watching Boo York, Boo York once a day since god knows when, and suddenly it hit me. Duece should call his Mom when he's in the elevator after It Can't Be Over. So, here's what I think would happen.**

* * *

"Oh good, you're here," Cleo held up two dresses as Duece made his way into the room. "Burnt sienna or terrifyingly haunted forest green?"

"They're both nice, I guess?" Duece shrugged, moving to sit down with his head in his hands.

"Well that's not very helpful. What are you wearing to the gala?" Cleo asked, shaking her head.

"I... I'm not going," Duece said.

"It's kind of hard for you to be my date if you're not there," Cleo chuckled, sitting next to him. "Is this about brunch?"

"It's not just brunch, it's everything!" Duece burst out, standing up. "Cleo, look at us. This was never going to last. We're just... too different."

"What are you saying?" Cleo asked cautiously standing as Duece leaned against the window.

"Look at you, look at me," Duece sighed. "You deserve everything, you're royalty. I'm just an average guy, oh yes it's true. I know just what to do and it comes down to me and you."

Cleo reached for him, but Duece avoided her, walking back towards the door.

"I hate to have this happen, the way it has to happen but what I thought was perfect matching was a perfect mismatch. I think I owe it to you, to set you free. You'll be better, better off without me."

Cleo looked furious, marching in front of him and sticking a finger in his chest. "Don't back away from me, this isn't like you. What's gotten into you, tell me, who said what to you? To make you do this, think for a minute! I don't care what others have to say about us and neither should you!"

"Sorry, it's over," Duece turned away.

"This can't be over," Cleo started after him.

"Sorry it's over," Duece repeated.

"This can't be over," Cleo shook her head, reaching for him.

"You and I, we're so wrong, we're not perfect after all. Everybody knows, everybody knows. That this is the end," he threw his Egyptian beard thingy on the floor, but it bounced into the fire and started to melt.

Cleo chased after him, turning them around and holding his hand. "You and I are meant to be, as one."

"I'm really sorry," Duece sighed," but we're done," he walked away. "Sorry, it's over."

"This can't be over," Cleo murmured, more to herself.

"This is the end," Duece told her. "This is the end," he walked out and the door closed behind him. He looked back, hearing Cleo sobbing, taking off his sunglasses for a moment and shedding a tear before walking away and getting in the elevator.

The monster got out his iCoffin and pressed his number two speedial.

"Duece?" Medusa Gorgon asked, picking up. "How's Boo York, are you and Cleo having fun?"

"I broke up with her," Duece said. "I had to, Mom."

"Oh, no, Duece," Medusa said. "Tell me what happened, snakeling."

Duece sighed and explained the meet and greet with the Ptolemys and then everything that happened at brunch, and his talk with Nefera.

"I see," Medusa hummed. "Duece, think for a minute. I admit you could have handled the Ptolemy meet and greet better. No headphones and you could have been a little more formal. But think. Who told you about the brunch?"

"Nefera."

"Who told you the attire for it?"

"Nefera."

"Who told you the Scary Cherries were on fire?"

"Nefera."

"And who told you to break up with Cleo?"

"Nefera."

"Seems to me like Miss Nefera de Nile has a bit of an agenda with getting rid of you," Medusa hummed. "If you want my advice, snakeling, get a second opinion on what to do and then go get your ghoul. Sure, she's Eygptian royalty and you're a Greek son of a Gorgon but be like your cousin Viperine, and get your ghoul back."

"Okay, Mom. I have to go," Duece said. "Oh, could you do me a favour?"

"Anything, snakeling."

"Check on my friends? Clawd, Heath, Abbey, Ghoulia. Oh and Maleval as well, please?"

"Sure thing, snakeling. Let me know how you get on with Cleo," Medusa smiled and she hung up. She then called Mrs Wolf.

"Hi, Growleen, is Clawd at home? Duece asked me to check up on him as he's having a little signal problem in Boo York."

"Hello, Heather, is Heath there? Duece wants to check up cause he's having stony signal in Boo York."

"Abbey, hi. Duece says hello from Boo York. Oh, Ghoulia is with you? Good. Tell her hello as well. The world to be destroyed? Oh don't be so silly."

"Janice? Oh, hi Helen. It's Medusa. Yes, hi. Is Maleval there? With Holt? Well, could you let her know that Duece asked after her from Boo York. I know she was a little upset that Ramses de Nile refused to let her go. I know, it was stupid. Yes, okay. Right. Thanks, Helen."

Medusa then when about her day until the iCoffin rang again at around two in the morning. "Duece?" she asked sleepily.

"Sorry, Mom, did I wake you?" Duece asked, realizing the time. "Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that me and Cleo got back together. She almost married Seth Ptolemy, but he turned out to be an amazing rapper and street dancer called Pharoah and wants to fang out with Carry Noir," he explained. "You were right, Nefera ochestrated it to get power and money."

"I thought so," Medusa said. "I'll see you when you get home, dear. Good night."

"Night, Mom."

* * *

 **A/N: Maleval is my OC and is a link to my up and coming story Rebel With a Thorn. Coming Soon!**

 _ **Maleval Diaficent Crow, daughter of Maleficent and her crow servant Diaval, is an exchange student at Monster High from Ever After High. She finds family, love and acceptance. But can she stay there?**_

 ** _In this story, Faybelle Thorn will not exist and my Maleficent and Diaval are from the recent movie Maleficent._**

 ** _Thanks_**

 ** _-'Gana_**


End file.
